


Amanda Loves Hannah More Than Anything

by GayMentality



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: A little kinky?, Barbara and Hannah are best friends and their bond is the cutest shit in the galaxy, Dom!Amanda, F/F, Fluff, Hamanda, Hints at Diakko, Is kind of a messy fic but meh I like it, PillowPrincess!Hannah, Smut, they're 18 in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMentality/pseuds/GayMentality
Summary: Hey so we need more Hamanda in this fandom-This is kind of a fluffy, smutty mess that I've been working on and I'm not too sure if it came out like I wanted it to but HEY it ain't bad.





	Amanda Loves Hannah More Than Anything

Slow and warm.

 

To those who were not particularly close to the pair- it may seem as if they were rough and passionate, in all aspects of their relationship.

That couldn't be farther from the truth. Oh no, don't get them wrong- they  _ were _ passionate, but it was of a different breed than the typical fire many young couples felt burning in their hearts.

 

Amanda O'Neill, for example, while a troublemaking delinquent, was actually quite gentle, preferring to trap her smaller lover with the weight of her body whenever she could. Any time Hannah walked by, she’d be yanked into her lap with little force, welcomed by the lightest touches she’d ever felt in her life.

  
Hannah England was quite similar in that respect, and she really did allow herself to be pampered quite a bit. This worked out for them, as Amanda enjoyed spoiling her, perhaps even more so than Hannah enjoyed being spoiled. Kisses along the side of her neck and hands at her waist were not uncommon, whether they were in public or in the privacy of a dorm room, and while at first Hannah was a tad reluctant, any resistance she may have had before was completely gone now.    
  
No matter how you pictured their relationship, one fact was always true- they were undoubtedly, undeniably, truthfully in love. They weren’t the type of people who were good with words, especially words that expressed their feelings, so they spoke mainly through action. While they may not say ‘ _ I love you’ _ s often, you could practically hear some force shouting it from the rooftops anytime Amanda tucked Hannah’s stray locks of hair back into place, whenever Hannah ran her fingers along the side of Amanda's arm, and by interlocking their hands wherever they went.    
  
Yeah, slow and warm would describe the feeling in their bodies whenever they so much as thought about each other. Hannah fiddled with her pencil in class, paying less attention to the lecture than she normally would- she hopes with a yawn that Diana and Barbara would let her borrow their notes later.    
Her mind had been foggy lately, though she supposed she had a justifiable reason for it (if  _ your _ girlfriend had sent you off every morning the way hers did, you might be ‘foggy headed’ too). Amanda had been getting rather touchy lately, on top of her natural desire to make everything a physical action. Not that Hannah was complaining, she quite liked being the center of someone's attention. Especially now- she craved Amanda’s presence with every fiber of her being. At this point, she was used to having somebody hanging all over her, whether it be her girlfriend or Barbara, and so every moment she  _ wasn’t _ in direct contact with somebody was a tiring one. It felt terribly cold, a chill running down her spine and settling in her gut. How unpleasant.    
  
Gently, a pencil poked her forearm, and her attention snapped to the side, eyes meeting the worried gaze of her closest friend.    
“Are you alright, Hannah? You seem distant.” Barbara whispered, being careful to not give away that they were talking in class.   
“I’m just a little preoccupied, maybe a bit tired, that’s all, don’t fret.” she replied, tone hushed.   
“Good things?”   
“I’m not sure… think I may be feeling a bit ill.”   
“Need me to take you to the nurse?”   
“No- I’m going to wait a bit longer to see if it persists.”   
“Alright then, let me know if you change your mind.”   
“Mhm.”   
  
Propping up her chin with her hand, the little witch leaned forward in her seat a bit. What an uncomfortable feeling. Though, she’d much rather be ill with some sort of virus than what she knew she had now- the echoing emptiness that sat like a heavy rock in her stomach making it very clear about the parameters of her ailment.    
Hannah was lonely. It was the strange kind- the kind that couldn’t be fixed by social interaction alone- she needed to be held and coddled, to be praised and attended to. Now, more than ever, she yearned for Amanda’s embrace, to be picked up and swung around or dipped distastefully, only to be kissed in the middle of the hallway. It was awful and cheesy, yes- but she would kill to have something,  _ anything _ .    
Mulling over it certainly wasn’t helping, and glaring at the clock, trying to will the time to go by faster didn’t solve any of her problems either. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, putting her brain to good use (good being a loose term). She needed to focus on something, preferably school work. The thought of Amanda, though, with her wild nature and frustratingly effective charms, was much more appealing than… what class was she in again? It was too late to think of that now, a dreamy expression drifting across her features. 

 

_ Lovesickness _ was such a dastardly thing. 

 

\---   
  
Amanda O'Neill leaned against the wall outside of her girlfriend's final stop of the day, hand twirling her wand in order to fight off the boredom that festered while she waited. Normally, Akko would be here with her, hopping around like an excited dog waiting for its master (Diana) to return home. However, she had to stay after their own class with Professor Ursula today, meaning it was just her. A bummer of epic proportions, one might say- though it did give her time to think.    
Amanda had never been the kind of person who thought deeply. She was much more of a ‘live life as it happens’ sort of individual, never losing sleep over what the future might hold. She knew she was going to return to her aristocratic life eventually, much like Diana, and she knew that she’d one day be the head of her own clan’s household. She’d have to marry somebody, have kids, and be  _ important _ \- to her, it sounded rather unappealing.    
At least she had broom flying, and surprisingly enough, she had Hannah too.   
  
She wasn’t sure  _ when _ exactly she first started falling for her- of course, she had always been  _ very _ attractive in her eyes, what with her British accent and her adorable face  _ and have you seen her fangs? _ \- but Amanda knew that she hadn’t felt affection for her at first. It took a lot of time (two years, to be exact), and it wasn’t until a few weeks after her 18th Birthday when she finally came out and said it. Boy, did the jaws drop that afternoon. She honestly hadn’t expected her to reciprocate said feelings, as she was perfectly fine with just staying friends, but it seemed fate had other plans for them, and they started going out mere moments later.    
It had only been a few months since then, but to Hannah and Amanda, it felt like a lifetime. Now, she’d never say this out loud, but Amanda felt in her heart that Hannah was _ the one _ this time- the girl she wouldn’t mind spending her forever with. She could picture the headline in the  _ Luna Nova Times _ now; ‘ _ Breaking News- Local Lesbian Falls in Love Way Too Quickly, What a Shocker! Read further to see what kind of cat they’re going to buy together.’ _ __   
She almost made herself laugh with that one.    
  
The school bell rang, signaling the end of classes for that day, tearing her from her thoughts. Turning at the sound of quickening footsteps, along with the creak of an opening door, she could barely get a word in before her girlfriend headbutt her chest with all the force an auburn haired teenage girl could muster.   
“Hey there Babe- Whoa-”   
Hannah merely tucked her chin beside the lightly tanned expanse of the taller girls collarbone, letting out a low whine of frustration and exhaustion.    
“School that bad, huh?”   
“I’m not feeling well.”   
  
Amanda pulled back a bit, putting her hands on Hannah’s shoulders to steady her.   
“What, like you’re sick? Let’s go see the nurse then-”   
Hannah sighed, a grumpy look sullying her beautiful face (although who was Amanda kidding? She adored her when she was angry).    
“No. Kiss me.”   
“Well I don’t know if I should, you’ll get your yucky germs all over me~”   
“I’m not sick!”   
“I think I’ll ask Barbara to see if you're in the clear- You’re a known criminal in the kissing world, I’m sure you’d say anything just to get your way-”

  
Impatiently, Hannah reached up to grab at her tease of a girlfriend, yanking her down to press their lips together in a rather clumsy manner. It clicked for Amanda that yes, it was one of  _ those days _ \- the days where they both stumbled over the right words more violently than they usually did- where their ability to sort of just… mesh really came to light. To the other people in the hallway, their shameless PDA (though this case was rather light compared to some of the  _ other _ things they’ve done in front of people, much to Hannah’s embarrassment) was a rather annoying sight to behold. As Barbara and Diana moved past them, Barbara made an over exaggerated gagging noise towards her ‘best friend in the whole world’ and said friends ‘smooching partner’.    
“Bleh, get a room!”   
Hannah pulled away with a pointed, yet amused look.   
“Mind if we use yours?”   
“Gross! You better not be doing  _ that _ anywhere near  _ my _ bed.”   
Amanda slung her arm over Hannah’s shoulder, practically draping her body atop her form.   
“Oh, but Barbara,  _ we already have~” _ __   
“Ew! That’s it- I’m buying a new mattress.”   
  
Barbara’s giggling punctuated the end of their friendly conversation, as she and Diana turned down the hall to go wherever it was they were going. The blonde aristocrat could be seen shaking her head in the distance.   
  
With most of the other students cleared out of the hallway, Amanda tilts Hannahs chin up to meet in her a much shorter kiss than their earlier one. It’s sweet, and tastes a bit like cherries- Amanda wonders if Hannah had been trying out new chapstick flavors again.    
“Maybe we should take her advice~”   
“Mmm… perhaps another day- I really am tired, you know.”   
“Want me to carry you like the pretty pillow princess you are?”   
“I’m not tired enough to hit you, you know.”

 

\---

 

_ ‘Wow, _ ’ Amanda thought, running her fingers through auburn locks, gently unraveling the iconic yellow bow from the soft hair it held in place, ‘ _ She wasn’t joking.’ _   
They were curled up on one of the blue team's armchairs (seriously, how big did they need this room to be?!?), Hannah pressed with her back against Amanda’s front, quietly dozing with her head tilted back and nuzzled into the latter's neck. Slow, even breaths signaled the beginning of the girl's slumber, which was always a surreal affair- Hannah didn’t often take naps, but when she did, she always demanded she be left undisturbed. The silence between them was soothing, both relaxing into each other as Amanda continued her ministrations, alternating between running her fingers gently along the expanse of Hannah’s arm and letting her hands fan out along her abdomen, now covered only by the white of her formal button-up. Amanda’s movements were  _ lazy, _ yet subconsciously caused the sleeping girl to  _ purr _ under the weight of her palms.    
  
When they weren’t with their other friends, little things like this took up the rest of their time- they liked to lay together places, especially out in the sun, or deep indoors with the curtains drawn. Here, they could escape from who they were both perceived to be. Here, they were just two really,  _ really _ in love girls who had no idea as to what they were doing.    
  
There were many things that Amanda loved about Hannah- from the way she looked to how she acted. She loved the dark color of her eyes, no matter what emotion swam in them, and she loved the disgusted expression she got whenever anybody pissed her off just a bit  _ too  _ much. She loved the cinnamon apple perfume she used, and she adored their height difference, the mere three inches becoming a frequent tool to tease her with, despite its insignificance. 

 

A soft hum near her ear made her fall even harder. Hannah turned over a bit in her sleep, looking more like a kitten hogging all the available space than a human girl. There was no  _ way _ Amanda was going to be able to get up now (not that she wanted to), utterly imprisoned by her dozing girlfriend.    
Two could play at that game.    
  
Amanda tugged gently at the loose collar of Hannah shirt, shifting to press a kiss to her exposed shoulder, before lightly scraping her teeth across the pale skin there.    
“Hannah~”   
“Mrgh…”   
“It started raining while you were under- you’re missing it.”   
“Amanda…”   
The sneaky witch moved up along the length of Hannah’s throat to place a calculated nip against her pulse point.   
“Mmm… stop that…”   
“But I’m mighty lonely without someone to talk too~”   
Her tongue left a hot, wet trail across the side of her neck, followed by more small bites and soothing kisses. Hannah sighs, inhaling sharply, opening her eyes just a bit, nose crinkled at the sudden heat the action caused pooled in her stomach. 

“Gross...” she mumbled, turning over more so that she could properly lay atop her lover's body.   
“Want me to stop, Princess?” Amanda said quietly, a brief flash of an honest tone in her voice. 

  
“No.”   
  
A slow progression of kisses followed, made all the better by the opening of Hannah’s mouth, reminding Amanda that fuck- she was so  _ soft _ . She was so easy to rile up when she was sleepy, hips already rolling into her touch a bit; she wondered if they’d be able to get her skirt off in this position?   
Amanda moved her hand in between their bodies to fiddle with the buttons of Hannah’s shirt, getting the first three undone before she ran into trouble. Figuring that this would be enough, she hummed approvingly at the sight of her bra- which was an enticing shade of grey, not needing any extremities to look fantastic. Hitching her up a bit, she pushes forward to attack her collarbone with excited teeth and hungry laps of her tongue, painting her flesh in a sheen of saliva. Hannah let out a surprised squeak at a particularly rough bite, a new red bruise appearing on her skin.    
While sometimes resulting in little jolts of pain, Hannah enjoyed the feeling of Amanda’s marks littering her body, like little signs telling everyone around her that yes, she had captured Luna Nova’s wildest student (if you didn’t count Akko- otherwise Diana would have earned the honor), and that no, she wasn’t going to be available anytime soon. 

 

“A-Amanda…”   
“Shhh, you just sit there and look pretty for me, yeah? I’ll take care of ya.”

Amanda thumbed the waistband of Hannah’s skirt, dipping her fingers in momentarily, before pulling away to cup Hannah’s face.   
“I think you need a little more time to  _ warm up _ ~”   
Hands fisting the fabric of Amanda’s shirt; the smaller girl whimpered, turning her head to kiss her palm, eyelids somehow even heavier than before her brief nap. She needed the other witches attention, shuddering at the sight of her eyes ravishing her form. Hannah shook her head- she was warm enough already.   
“Please… Amanda…”   
“What is it, sweet thing?”   
“I..-Mnh!”   
One of Amanda's hands had traveled back downwards, fingers pressed against the wet heat that began to soak through Hannah’s underwear. 

“Somebody’s excited… this all for me?”   
Needy hips attempted to rock against Amanda’s hand, but were halted by the cruel action of said hand being pulled away.    
“That kiss you gave me earlier was pretty desperate, did you get all hot and bothered then? You could have just told me, you know- I would have taken you right there in that hallway.”

  
Hannah moaned, burying her nose in ginger hair. The worst part was that she might’ve- it wouldn’t be out of Amanda’s character to drag her into some closet just to have a go. The thought made her feel lightheaded, her grip turning a bit shaky as she held onto Amanda’s shirt.   
“Y-You’re such a p-perv-”   
  


Amanda continued to lay waste to Hannah’s sanity by increasing the intensity of the onslaught on her neck- Hannah would definitely have to wear a scarf or something tomorrow morning.   
One of Amanda’s favorite things to do was mark up a sort of collar across her girlfriends alabaster flesh, so that everybody would know who occupied her bed (or in this case, armchair) at night. A bit possessive, she’d admit, but there was nothing wrong with a few love bites.   
Deciding to finally show the trembling girl in her lap some mercy, Amanda pushed two fingers into the wet heat that was Hannah’s core, causing her body to grow taught and her voice to go up three octaves in the span of two seconds.    
“That’s it, beautiful, take it like a pro~”   
“F-F-u-ck you A-AmandAH-”   
“Maybe later, hot stuff, you seem a bit preoccupied.”   
“I-Im- mnh!”   
  
Hannah couldn’t get half a word in anymore, lewd noises escaping her lips much too frequently as she bucked her hips into Amanda’s hand, clothes rumpled and skin sticky from exertion. She was so wet that she began to drip down her lover's wrist, causing her to grow all the more frantic because  _ wow _ did doing it in this position feel  _ good. _ Amanda was reaching all the right spots without having to try- giving her time to flash her girl the cheekiest of grins while holding her in place, arm wrapped tightly around her waist now to control her quick movements.    
“Just a little more, huh? Damn, you’re worked up.”   
“S’s- your f-fault-”   
“I know babygirl~ It really gets me going~”

 

Hannah raised her hand to her mouth, biting into her fingers, trying desperately to give herself a moment to compose herself- but she couldn’t. Amanda’s palm brushes against her cilt, and a white-hot flash of pure pleasure threatens to take hold of her entire lower half. Eyes closed to keep them from rolling into the back of her head, she felt as though she couldn’t catch her breath- before everything became so…  _ hot.. _   
“A-Amanda!”   
  
Amanda didn’t say anything (for once), drawing Hannah closer to her body and cradling her there as her hips stuttered and her mewling grew louder than before. Her gaze was rather predatorial as she watched Hannah lose it, cumming on her fingers with a high pitched moan.    
It would always take her a few minutes to float back down to earth, but in that time, Amanda could honestly say that she’d never looked prettier, all disheveled and energetic, chest flushed and gasping for air. She almost wanted to take a picture, but she was sure that a camera flash would earn her a good whack to the skull. 

 

Gently, she slipped her fingers out of the relaxing witch, letting her rest once again, her head tucked neatly under her chin as she rubbed circles into the small of her back.    
“Feel good?”   
“Mhmm… Love you...”   
  
Amanda laughed, breathing in the scent of her hair- cinnamon again, with a mixture of sex and something distinctly  _ her _ \- running her fingers through loose strands.    
“I love you, too.”   
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED MY GARBAGE 
> 
> Fic was inspired by TuxedoPearl, the human who dragged me into Hamanda hell by the teeth <3|
> 
> #NoRegrets


End file.
